Lies, Secrets and truth or dare?
by Neveraskquestions
Summary: Secrets, lies, hurt, graduation and truth or dare. Rose and Dimitri are in trouble when Janine finds out about Dimitri and the secret is now out with Lissa taking revenge on Rose with some wicked dares for not telling her about Dimitri 1st fanfic read now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, **

**I hope you enjoy my story and R&R please! **

**Lissa doesn't know about roza and dimka but finds out later! **

**Dimitri was never changed based after trials! **

**Disclaimer - like everyone who has read VA I wish I was the wonderful Richelle Mead who created VA but I'm not :( **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter One - RPOV

Every morning starts the same... The alarm beep continually until I gain the energy to get out of bed and turn it off. Then by this time I'm late for practice with my Russian god. But there were no more trainings to attend.

Today was no ordinary morning I woke up to the sound of my best friend, Lissa yelling in my ear, "rose, wake up, come on you don't want to be late for graduation do you?"

My response being the normal Rose fashion, "just five more minutes" after the words left my mouth I felt a hand slap me upon my face.

Opening my eyes to see the one and only Vasilisa Dragamir(sorry about spelling) standing over me shaking hand in pain. Sitting up I see Dimitri in the doorway, he walks over to Lissa and tells c her he will take from here or something along those lines.

After Lissa walked out, Dimitri came over and give me a peck on the lips, but being me I put my hands around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss. But being Dimitri, he wouldn't allow it. He instead said "do you really want to be late for graduation?"

"you know you really are starting to sound a lot like Lissa" I replied. He just smiled his infamous half smile.

Finally, I got out of bed and stretched. Dimitri then said, "Now I know why you are always late for training?" I smiled.

As you have probably guessed I pasted my trials, and am know frost in line to guard Lissa. I'm planning to tell her tonight about Dimitri and I when he tells her he is resigning as her guardian. He then went in for another kiss, just as his lips brushed against mine there was a creek of my door opening. It revealed the worst thing that could ever appear at my door at that particular time... my mother Janine Hathaway.

"What in the world is going on in here?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Ahh...-" was my ingenious response, but thankfully my Russian god stepped in and said...

"Guardian Hathaway, we were probably should have told you a different way instead of you finding out like this but... I am uncordially love your daughter and unless I am mistaken she feels the same way."

"Rosemarie is this true?" replied my mother in that dead serious guardian tone of voice of hers. You know when she uses that tone and my full name she is pissed.

"Yes mother and there is nothing you can do about it" I replied in the same tone in which she used.

She didn't even reply but stormed out of the room no doubt to tell Alberta or if we are lucky Kriova **(sorry about spelling). **Dimitri then whispered in my ear "We will always be together no matter what, okay?" I just nodded my head as we then stood there in silence, tenseness filled the air.

No later than ten minutes Alberta and my mother stormed though the door. My mother had that pissed look/ scowl on her face while Alberta had a relatively calm look on her face as she tried to calm my mum down. My mother's gaze then landed on poor Alberta, "You are not going to do ANYTHING about THAT" she almost yelled while pointing a finger at Dimitri and I, he had his arm resting on my hips and his eyes were full of love and passion.

"Well," she started in a relatively calm and controlled voice, "what do you want me to do, they are in love." Dimitri then sent her thankful looks as did I.

"YOU KNEW and you DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT?" yelled my mother, I was pretty shore half of the building was listening.

'Mum calm down, please" I almost begged. Just as the word came out of my mouth Lissa entered, could this day be any worse. Shit I know when you say those word you are in deep trouble and my thoughts then came true as Lissa started asking questions.

"I heard you guys down the hall and WHAT IS GOING ON?" she screamed.

"Well, Lis I can explain um Dimitri and I are... are –" I said almost desperately when I was cut off but the most wonderful sound.

"In love" finished Dimitri.

Alberta had been awfully quite tried to calm us down "I have to go and I'm shore you do to but if we are to continue this conversation we should after graduation. Okay?"

"Yes I agree" Said mother. Then they both stormed out of the room well at least mum did but Alberta remained calm as she gracefully made her exit.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me?" I could feel hurt and betrayal though the bond. "I mean after all we have been though." She finished and then left without me getting to explain.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I have to go but will update soon.**

** Please tell me continue or not and R&R please I'm begging you -**

** Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes and dudettes, **

**I'm back and I know you all missed me, but now I have a beta (she is amazing!), and my chappies will be edited. I was forced to write this ( referring to the message above ).**

**- Izzy **

I ran out the corridor and in to Tasha, freak just doesn't stop being bubbly, it's beginning to scare me. And of course, she questions what I am doing, " Rose where are you going, shouldn't you be getting ready for graduation, and have you seen Christian?"

"I'm sorry Tasha but I really need to find Lissa have you seen her?" I replied attempting to match her happiness when really all I could feel was Lissa through the bond. Her anger and hurt overwhelmed me when suddenly I was pulled out of my asked "Maybe I could come with you, Lissa and Christian are going together."

Ahhh, this was the last thing I need, Miss Come-Be-My-Guardian, Dimika. What should I say, I thought to myself frantically.

"Tasha?" said Dimitri, thank lord!

"Oh, Dimka, what a lovely surprise," Yeah, Christian was definitely the one you wanted to find, and I was the one you wanted to go with to graduation. "You know, Dimka, the offer is still available."

"Thanks, but no thanks," replied Dimitri, "Rose, you should go and get ready, I will try and find the princess."

"Alright, I will see you guys at the ceremony." I replied, feeling a little worried about leaving the two alone together. The walk back to my room went quickly, as I was just around the corner.

I decided to take a shower and try and unwind, but washing my troubles away was far from easy. Argh, this day is about me and me only, if Lissa wants to throw a tantrum, fine but I'm not letting it get to me.

By the time I got out of the shower it was around eight o'clock. Lissa had woken me up around seven - seven fifteen, the ceremony for Dhampires was at nine thirty. I then rapped myself up in a robe and went to the mirror. I had circles under my eyes and my hair was matted in knots, lets just say I had a lot of work to do. Then I heard a knock at the door, and so I went to answer it. A bodily forced threw itself towards me, and I stiffened before realising it was Lissa.

To put it simply I was confused, very confused. "Lissa, I am so sorry about not telling you" I said, starting an apology when she interrupted me and said:

" I am sorry I overreacted, I shouldn't be hurt, I should be happy. Come on we need to get you dressed and ready, I can see I have my work cut out for me. And if we are just sitting around apologising, then we will not accomplish anything."

She gestured towards the chair and told me to close my eyes. It was painful, I know I'm a guardian but the beautifying process was painstakingly long. After an hour of complete boredom, I was finally permitted to open my eyes. Lissa had done a really good job, my hair was tied up into a bun for the tattoo artist to have room to give me my mark, a few loose ends framed my face, they were curled. I had light makeup on which included the

normal blush, mascara, Dimitri's lipgloss and eyeshadow. My dress was a deep red and strapless, which complimented my skin tone and went to the knee, it had a white sash sit a tie up bow which lay under the bust. Once I put on my dress, careful not to mess up my makeup I slipped on my high heels, which were white like the sash.

I stood in front of Lissa, she was admiring her work. "Lissa we are going to be late if you don't start getting ready now"

"Okay fine, but what dress should I wear? The blue one or the pink?". Behind me were two pale, spaghetti strapped dresses. It was a tough call, due to Lissa's pale complexion. Through the bond I could feel she wanted me to choose the pink, her favourite.

"Lissa what does my opinion matter? I know you are going to choose the pink no matter what I say. But yes, I choose the pink." I replied. She then went into the bathroom to get on her dress, while I began sorting the small amount of make up necessary. She stepped out of the bathroom looking like a princess, well she is one. "Okay, now it's my turn, sit down" I said while pointing to the chair, now surrounded with makeup supplies.

I applied pink eye shadow, mascara and light blush, I hated using a lot of makeup. Then for Lissa's hair I bushed it and left it out, as it naturally cupped her face.

We stood at the knock on the door.

**Ooh, drama and a cliffy, okay, not really, but give me my time to shine, I wanted to add that reviewing makes me update faster, and I do have a plan involving truth or dare and other drinking games. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and such it really dose warm my heart. I just finished Clockwork Angels it was amazing, I really suggest you read it! I just got last sacrifice and that is my excuse for not updating. Sorry.**

**It is holidays and that means more updates yah!**

**Enjoy **

_We stood at the knock at the door..._

There stood the one and only Adrain, in the true Adrain manner he said " Lissa, Christian is looking for you, you better go and find him he has some big news." lissa then quickly left the room.

Adrain then turned to me. He said," me and Christian have come up with a great idea to make graduation more interesting..." he then told me his plan. My only response was laughter and the rapid movement of my head in approval.

The plan was set and we were all in position in the gym, were the ceremony was going to be held. The ceremony then began with Kirova's usual speech, at the end of that Christian rose from his sit. He told Kirova something and she handed over the mic.

Once he was at centre stage he said, " I think it is time for you all to know the truth... Could my lover please come to the stage." I could feel Lissa confusion as she stood up. Chirstian then said, " Lissa, I'm sorry I don't mean you. I mean him." and then Adrain rose.

I could feel shock and confusion though the bond. While I on the other hand had to try and compose myself from the laughter rising in my throat. Adrain had walked on stage and the crowds reaction was a mix of shock and amazement. By this time Lissa had come out of shock, walked on stage, slapped Christian and said and I quote, " you filthy bastard, how could you do that to me?" She then stormed off the stage.

I then release it was my turn to play my part in this act. I jumped up out of my sit next to Eddie and yelled at Adrain," Adrain what about what we had, did that mean nothing to you?"

He replied," Sorry, babe but this thing here is way better in bed." Right in cue Dimitri stood up and yelled," Rose, what about what we had." poor Dimitri didn't know what was happening so this must have bin a shock. I replied," we had nothing you were just a fling."

Catching on Alberta stood up and yelled at Dimitri, " you would go out with that girl who is seven years younger than you but you wouldn't go out with Kirvoa?" this was too good I was so close to laughing when Eddie jumped up and yelled,"prostitute"

I then laughed and laughed, we then all took a bow. The rest of graduation was very boring, I don't believe I should bore you with the details, so in simple terms I graduated.

At Dimitri approached me an said, "Not funny Roza" then Alberta comes and says, "don't listen to him, it was hilarious, congratulations on graduating, you will make a great gradian". It then dawned on me I have actually graduated.

When I finally returned to my room and sat down, there was a knock at the door. At the door was a very smug looking Adrain. He pulled me out of my room and said, " come on we are all waiting"

I replied, "I don't know if I should trust you anymore because last time I did you got me in trouble with Lissa about the whole graduation thing, which was hilarious."

He dragged me down the hall, down the stairs and across the courtyard to his room. When we entered there were all of my friends. Lissa then said "Rose I cannot be leave you did that to me."

"I'm sorry liss it was all Adrains idea" i replied in an apologetic tone.

"ok now let the fun begin," Adrain started, " we will know play truth or dare. I will go first, rose truth or dare?"

Everyone knew what i was going to say, "Dare"

"ok I dare you to get Dimitri to play." said Adrain.

"easy" was my only response as I got up and left the room. I walked across the campus to Dimitri's room. When I got there, I didn't even bother knocking I just walked right in, in the true Rose fashion.

Dimitri was lying on his bed reading a western novel, typical Dimitri. "come on slow poke everyone is waiting". I yelled at him causing him to jump.

"what" he was obviously confused, so I grabbed his hand and led him to Adrian's room. When we arrived I said "done Dimitri is now here and ready to play, now it is my turn"

I turned to Eddie " so Eddie," I started, " truth or dare"

"dare" he said without hesitation, by now I think Dimitri caught on.

"ok I dare you to... Let me and lissa give you a makeover and then go and kiss Stan. The colour drained from his face leaving him speechless as he got up and when to the bathroom with lissa and I following his lead.

He shortly came out looking perfect, we all then left the room and headed toward stan's office. As he doesn't have a life that is the only place he would be.

Eddie strutted in and got Stan's attention, Stan then rose from the desk looking at Eddie. then walked over and attacked him, in a way then shall not be described . I then walked in and tore Stan off Eddie yelling, " you cheater" at eddie. Eddie had thankful expression on his face.

We then returned to the room in silence until Adrain said "I didn't know Stan was gay." we then cracked up laughing.

Eddie then said," Belicov truth or dare?"

"truth" replied Dimitri.

Eddie thought for a moment before saying " have you ever..."

**Sorry, its a cliffy. I will update within the next few days.**

**Happy reading and R&R, please.**

**Izzy**


End file.
